


Boy troubles

by Cadoan



Series: Dorks in love [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: ""Is it girl troubles?"Peter gave a little scoff at that, shaking his head. "No, it's not girl troubles."May leaned towards Peter."Is it boy troubles?"Peter's stomach clenched and his chest hurt a little as Ned's face flashed before his inner eye."-Peter's got feelings for his best friend and Aunt May is supportive.





	Boy troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before my work "How's it going?" which is the first work in this series.

Peter picked up his phone and looked at it for what was probably the hundreth time the past half an hour. Just as many times as he had picked up his phone, he unlocked it, went to his messages and clicked the conversation second closest to the top.

His and Ned's conversation.

Peter's thumb hovered over the keyboard as he chewed on his bottom lip. _It was just Ned, nothing weird or strange! He could tell him... Right?_ He sat like that for a good minute or so debating with himself, before he finally locked the phone with a deep sigh, placing it back next to him on the couch.

"Is the movie boring you?"

Peter looked up at his aunt, who was sitting on the opposite side of the living room couch.

"Huh, what? No, not at all! I really like it!" Peter tried to sound as convincing as he possibly could, looking at the tv-screen as he spoke.

"Uh-huh..." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see May put the popcorn bowl she had in her lap onto the table in front of them. Then, she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "So tell me, what do you like about it so far?"

"I- uhh, the.... the music is... good?" It didn't sound convincing at all.

May gave an exasperated sound. "Come on Peter, it's Die Hard! It's a classic! You have to watch it at least once in your life, so don't just look at your phone the whole time!" She waved her hand in the direction of his phone. 

"I'm sorry Aunt May, it's just..." The sentence trailed off as he wasn't what to say, or even how to say it if he knew. He didn't really know how to express what he was feeling. "...actually, never mind." Peter waved dismissively and turned his attention back to the tv. A guy was crawling around the ventilation of a building, and Peter's one thought was that he was doing it really inefficiently. He also had no clue why the guy was climbing around the ventilation. Suddenly, the image froze as May paused it.

"You can tell me if something is wrong, you know, " she said, her tone serious but warm. Peter nodded absentmindenly in agreement.

"I know, Aunt May."

"Is it girl troubles?"

Peter gave a little scoff at that, shaking his head. "No, it's not girl troubles." 

May leaned towards Peter. 

"Is it boy troubles?"

Peter's stomach clenched and his chest hurt a little as Ned's face flashed before his inner eye. He kept his eyes fixed on the frozen image on the tv.

"...I guess so, yeah."

 "Is it Ned?"

Peter whipped his head around and looked at Aunt May. _Was is that obvious?!_

"How did you know that?"

May covered her mouth with her hand and laughed a little.

"Well, I did walk in on you two when you didn't have any clothes on."

Peter looked at her passively for a few moments, not having a clue what she was talking about, before he realised what she meant. She meant that time where Ned had found out that Peter was Spider-Man. Peter's eyes widened and he could feel the top of his ears grow hot.

"Aunt May, no! We haven't- I mean- There hasn't-!" He waved his hands in front of him trying to get his message across, not finding the words. "We haven't had sex okay!" he finally blurted out, flustered. He immediately shut his mouth and rubbed his hands over his face. "We aren't together." He sighed deeply. "I don't think he likes me that way."

May reached out to touch his shoulder, stroking it soothingly. "It's okay Peter. You're amazing, anyone would be a fool not to like you!"

Peter smiled into his hands, but shook his head. "That's really nice of you to say Aunt May, but it doesn't work that way."

May smiled as well. "I know darling." She let go of his shoulder and sat back in the couch. "Have you told him how you feel?"

Peter shook his head again. He balked at the very thought of it. "What if I mess everything up?"

"True. But you'll never know if you don't ask."

 It was a scary thought, but Peter realised she was right. He picked up his phone and sent Ned a message.

_Hey, wanna come over and study tonight?_

The response was almost instant.

_Yeah sure! I'll be right over_

Now or never.


End file.
